New Baggins
New Baggins (b. 4989) is the kinder, benevolent personality existing within the Baggins pseudo-Legend, the second being The Baggins. New Baggins plays an important role in The Kyoto Ordeal, serving as the most valuable ally on the Creator's team prior to The Baggins' defection. Creation and Conception New Baggins was originally known as Chester Q., the identity given to the pseudo-Legend'' after he was engineered by HarkerCorp. ''His role was supposed to be much smaller since The Baggins did not originally survive the end of the war, but was kept on later to balance the superpowered being. Like his counterpart, New Baggins was heavily based on the character Mewtwo from Pokemon: The First Movie, while his manner of dress was modelled after a priest's garments to tie into his subservience to the Creator. Character Profile Personality New Baggins can best be described as polite, humble, and submissive. After his creation, he obeyed the will of his makers without question while also seeking answers to his countless existential answers. His angst and submissive nature is what led to him creating and giving control of his body to the The Baggins persona. Following the fall of The Baggins and his exile, New Baggins became less timid towards his other half and became determined to keep him in check, feeling shame and guilt for allowing him to exist at all. He has since attempted to present himself as gentle, kind, and polite to those he encounters to make up for the otherwise rude and scornful behavior of his other side. He remains a very pious character, and sees himself as burdened with endless guilt that could only be forgiven by the grace of the Creator. Powers and Weaknesses The genetic modifications made to his body altered his previous form in several ways. His mouth and nose were removed, as he no longer needed to breath or eat. His ears and hair were also removed, leaving his head smooth and flat. Many vital organs remained, but were smaller now due to their limited use, and all non-essential organs including his genitals were removed. His brain was modified to become exponentially more powerful and efficient, allowing The Baggins to operate his body without external necessities. It also granted him telepathy, telekinesis, and the ability to manipulate matter and chemical bonds. For most of his life, he would use the latter power to generate charged plasma in his hands which he used offensively in combat. New Baggins' primary weakness was the frailness of his body. In order to compensate for his immense psychic powers, all resources were placed into his nervous system, effectively making the rest of his body weak. In addition, his sensitivity to physical pain became much high than normal humans and a single blow to him would effectively cripple him to the point where he could be defeated.. His creators believed that this would not be an issue, as his psychic powers were so strong that no one would ever be able to get near him to physically harm him. This proved to be true until The Baggins' battle with Cody Moon, and later against the Angry Alter Ego. Beliefs Unlike his counterpart, New Baggins has full confidence and belief in the Creator and sees him as the only source of absolution from his suffering. He feels his exile is deserved and that some day he can make amends enough for the Creator to either rid The Baggins persona from his body or otherwise destroy him outright. This sense of loyalty led to him following the Creator unquestioningly to Kyoto. History Early Life Main article: ''Genesis '' His life began as the subject of a genetic engineering research project conducted by HarkerCorp and funded in secret by Oracle. After hundreds of failed human tests, he was the only subject to survive the extreme modifications that removed his need to eat or take in oxygen in order to survive, making his body self-reliant due to an enhanced brain. He was trained to use his brainpower for telekinesis so that he could serve as a weapon, but his desire to understand his nature and growing concern of his creators led to the development of a second persona within him that would become The Baggins. When his creators planned to terminate him, The Baggins took full control of his body and destroyed the facility where he was kept, going into hiding. The War of The Baggins Main article: War of The Baggins Since The Baggins had full control of his body until the end of the war, New Baggins could do nothing but watch as his other half wreaked havoc upon Carvon. He did not gain control again until after The Baggins was defeated by Cody Moon and a seal was placed on his body, which severely restricted his powers and gave New Baggins control during the day. Feeling immense guilt for The Baggins' crimes, he accepted exile in Magid. Time in Exile While in exile, New Baggins continued to wander through the wilderness, attempting to keep himself away from the population. From time to time he found himself passing through small villages and doing acts of good for people while being sure to leave well before nightfall. Hundreds of years into his exile, he came across a village that was under attack by raiders. The raiders had killed almost everyone in the village, but he found one boy still alive. At this time The Baggins discovered that he was able to use his powers to kill as long as it was done for the sake of saving a life. He killed the raiders and saved the boy, whom he likened to Maro and took in out of pity. The boy was named Alexander, and he spent the next ten years wandering in exile with New/The Baggins, learning his philosophies and becoming fascinated with the psychic powers of his mentor. After a time, Alexander developed delusions of grandeur and desired to rule as The Baggins had once ruled, going through whatever means were necessary. By then The Baggins had seen the error of his conquering ways and determined Alexander to be a dangerous threat. Alexander rose up against his mentor, but The Baggins beat him physically and cast him off of a cliff to his expected death. New Baggins was just as sad to see the boy's death as The Baggins, but recognized that his future lay in wickedness and that casting him out was the only thing that could be done. The Kyoto Ordeal In 6250 OU, when Adam Evans left Magid to pursue his doppelganger on Earth, the Creator knew he would need assistance bringing him home. He sought out New Baggins, offering an end to his exile if he agreed to help. He took on the role of a bodyguard for the Creator's fragile mortal body and as the chief information gatherer in the search for Adam, while being dismissed prior to sunset to hide from Dee and Mathias. His psychic powers proved to be useful to the Creator, as New Baggins played a major role in stopping the first three assassins from the Black Dragon team. On his first night in Kyoto, after transforming, The Baggins was attacked by Viktor Serbanescu and the Angry Alter Ego, being injured to the point of death by the latter. He was saved by Adam and brought back to the home of Ayumi Hiwatari. The next day, he was quick to make amends for the trouble he caused by making breakfast for everyone in the house. Ayumi was impressed with his kindness and politeness, a far reach from The Baggins. She initiated a conversation as to why he still thinks he should be punished, especially since the was not the one responsible for the crimes of The Baggins. New Baggins rejected her notions as naive, but her words stayed with him, especially after a conversation with the Angry Alter Ego attempting to persuade The Baggins to join him. After being goaded by Friedrich Gien, New Baggins lost control and attacked him on the street. This loss of control drove New Baggins into a state of despair and failure, giving up his body entirely to The Baggins once again. Just as during the War of The Baggins, New Baggins could only watch as The Baggins used his body. Following the Kyoto Ordeal, the Creator resealed The Baggins and ordered him back to Magid. However, New Baggins now saw the Creator in a different light after seeing his flaws emerge in his fight with The Baggins. The seal had little power now, as both The Baggins and New Baggins had learned that by willingly giving up control of their body to the other, they could get around the restrictions of the seal and have control whenever they wanted. Prior to returning to Magid, New Baggins visited Souji Okita in prison. He and The Baggins offered Souji the chance to go with them and start a new life, which he agreed to do.